yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Andro 01
Talk:Andro Sphinx * Ruling questions should be asked in Forum:Yu-Gi-Oh! Ruling Queries. The talk pages are for discussing changes and improvements to the article itself. I'll move it to your talk page this time, but be sure to ask questions in the right place next time. You asked: "can i summon Andro Sphinx without Pyramid of Light? Like: I have on the field Kaiser sea horce and X head cannon and i sacrafaci them to summon Andro." Answer: Yes, as Andro Sphinx is not a Nomi, nor is it a Semi-Nomi. Also, unregistered users can use the forum. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 11:25, December 27, 2010 (UTC) * Again, Ruling questions should be asked in Forum:Yu-Gi-Oh! Ruling Queries. The talk pages are for discussing changes and improvements to the article itself. You asked: "Can level eater be used for summoning Road Warrior? example: i have road synchron, blackwing - fane the steel chain and level eater?" : 4 + 2 + 1 = 7, not 8. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 10:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to need your deck list. --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 20:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Level Eater, Road Warrior : ""Road Synchron" + 2 or more non-Tuner Monsters." : You can use Level Eater's effect on a level 5 monster, then you can Road Synchron (4) + Level Eater (1) + Other Monster (5-1=4) = Road Warrior (8). : You should ask questions on the Forum:Yu-Gi-Oh! Ruling Queries instead, by using the "New Topic" option. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 08:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Decklist Made your deck template, Andro Sphinx. * What do you want the deck to do? * Also, you have a mesh of different decks, try to pick 1 add improve on that. * Do you have a budget? Also, take out most of the Normals, unless you're going for XYZ or Blue-Eyes, because you have 47 cards with little draw support. Post on my talk page. --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 15:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Also do you have a budget? --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 21:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, if I help pick cards, I don't want you to pay a ton. --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 23:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) But, you just need to pick a deck, most of them are easy to make and cheap to make, and if you need to buy a card, it'll probably be cheap. :) Do you want help on the deck any more or not? --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 23:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) * IMPORTANT: What type of deck you want? Why not go with a Sphinx deck, or you could try a VWXYZ deck? --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 22:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Well there are 2 types of Sphinx, one group that use Pyramid of Light, and I think this is the one for you. I make a possible decklist for this type. --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 14:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) On that note I'll get started. Sphinx Decklist With Kaiser Sea Horse and Light Effigy, you can summon Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia with just 1 tribute, if you don't have a Pyramid of Light. --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 15:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Help Area You can change some cards if you want, and sorry if some cards are expensive, you never told me how much you want to spend. You could also post on the forum for more suggestions. --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 15:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) * Yeah, you could take it out, for another defensive card. Like, Forbidden Holy Lance --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 16:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) You could even add in a Smashing Ground . --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 16:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Dropping By Just wondering, how's the deck building going? --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 23:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Might be able to get them on Ebay. Note: Pyramid cost around $3 each. Sphinx Teleia $1.08 - $5. Hope it helps. --Skyhawk01 (talk • ) 01:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) New User/Deck Hey, Andro, I had to create new user for various reasons, and I wanted to know how the deck building is going OR how it runs in duels, if you've finished it. (I WAS Skyhawk 01) P.S. * If it doesn't run well, tell me some of the issues, and we'll try to work out the kninks. And can you also put up a new deck list with the cards in the Sphinx Deck, because I'd like to see the most recent version. Thanks. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 01:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) New Deck Mech Well there are a bunch of Machine Archetypes, some of them being the Ancient Gears, Gadgets, Morphtronics, Cyber Dragons, Cyberdark, Cyber Ogre, Gradius, Cycler, B.E.S., Vehicroids, VWXYZ monsters, Machine Kings, Allies of Justice, Machina, Reactors, Karakuri, Genex and Meklord Emperors. * I think you should go with VWXYZ, since you had most of the cards. Think about it. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 12:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Finished ~ Final Version: VWXYZ and B.E.S. Deck Deck Explanation * First off, you use the various VWXYZ fusions to destroy Spells, Traps, and Monsters. I threw in Tetren to destroy pesky Traps and Spells, and Crystal Core makes it easier to destroy opposing monsters. Cyber Dragon helps with summoning Chimeratech Overdragon and Fortress, for OTKs. (Can even tribute for B.E.S.) Heavy Mech Support Platform and Machina Peacekeeper helps prevents ANY destruction of the machine its equipped to. Jade Knight and Machina Peacekeeper are to search for VWXYZ materials. Elemental Hero Prisma can take the name of one of your VWXYZ fusion materials and then will be removed from play, so Solidarity will still work. * Future Fusion and Overload help in summoning Chimeratech Overdragon and Fortress quickly. Since all the monsters are machines, Solidarity, helps power all the machines up. Frontline Base helps special summon most of the unions. * Return from the Different Dimension gets back removed from play monsters for more VWXYZ fusions, and Roll Out! gets back Heavy Mech Support Platform and other Unions. End of Deck Explanation Also, please check your talk page every day, as I need quick replies. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 01:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Need Feedback I'll need some feedback on the deck, Andro. Post on my talk as soon as you can!!!!!!!!!! --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 02:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Waiting Still waiting... --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 21:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, been almost a week, since I posted the decklist, and no reply, so I hope you're still alive. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 23:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the positive words, I appreciate them, and tell me how the deck works later on. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 00:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Also, you can replace the Pot of Duality(s) with Upstart Goblin and the Solemn Warnings with Bottomless Trap Hole, if the Pot and Warning get too expensive. --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 18:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::So, how's the deck building? Or if you've built the deck, how's it run? --Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 13:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC)